


Caught In the Act

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Lust, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan has a moment to himself while he thinks his padawan is off on a trip.





	Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, Anonymous requested [#80 - caught masturbating](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/168661264050/prompt-me), for Obikin. 
> 
> I also have that same request for QuiObi, so that'll be along eventually.... 
> 
> I felt like there should've been more to this, but the muses wanted it to end where it ends, so...what can I do?

* * *

Obi-Wan leaves a streak of dirt along the wall outside his and Anakin’s quarters when he palms the lock. He grimaces, but ignores it, single-mindedly shuffling into the common room and – with a quick thanks to the Force that his padawan was off planet for the next two days – shucking his soiled robe and tunics and toeing off his boots as he heads toward the ‘fresher. And if he uses a nudge of the Force to get the boots off without slowing his pace, who’s to say? His trousers, he loses just outside the shower as he turns on the spray and flings himself beneath it.

Three weeks on a planet in the outer rim. In a village known for its torrential monsoons and few amenities. He _is_ a Jedi. He is used to rough conditions and no amenities…but this had to be one of the more trying missions he’s had in recent memory. And he is fairly certain there is mud in places he has nearly forgotten about.

He scrubs himself three times over before he’s satisfied with his state of cleanliness. It would be a pleasure to linger under the hot spray, but it’s been nearly a week since he slept and he really doesn’t want to be the one Jedi to be found drowned in his shower.

He dries off perfunctorily and walks naked to his room, shoving his soiled clothes into the laundry chute for the droids to deal with.

His bed, with its standard issue mattress and simple sheets might have been that of a courtesan. It cradles him, soothes his tired muscles and he buries his face in the pillow, sighs deeply and waits for sleep to take him.

Only it doesn’t. He’s suddenly too tired to sleep, mind and body humming with fatigue and then there’s an achingly hard erection pressing into the mattress beneath him.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, breathes deep, murmurs the mantra on tranquility

 _That_ is _not_ going away.

Groaning, Obi-Wan slides onto his back, running one hand over his face while the other travels down his flat stomach, tentatively tracing over the tip of his cock, gently twisting the foreskin and sending a frisson of heat up his spine. He closes his eyes, shores up his shields and lets his mind wander.

 

 

Stretching and popping the vertebrae in his neck, Anakin wipes the rest of the engine oil off his hands and shoves the rag into his pocket before he reaches for the door lock, looking curious at the streak of mud just below it.

“Obi-Wan must be back.”

Inside, he can sense his master’s presence, but it’s dull, muted, the way it usually is when Obi-Wan is discussing Council matters or something he just doesn’t want Anakin to be aware of. The lights are off in the common rooms but Anakin can sense Obi-Wan in his bedroom, probably exhausted.

He moves silently into the room, snagging a Jogan fruit from the kitchenette before heading into the hall. He has to pass his master’s room to get to his own. It’s dimly lit, the bedside lamp glowing on its lowest setting, illuminating Obi-Wan reclined on his bed. Naked. Golden in the dim light. His hand between his thighs.

Jerking off.

Anakin blinks, stutters to a halt in the doorway.

Not just jerking off, but lost in the moment, eyes closed, head thrown back, lips parted.

Anakin’s mouth is dry. He’s never seen his master in such a state. He’s usually so proper, so tightly controlled. He licks his lips and before he thinks about it, reaches tentatively for their bond, barely touching it and feeling arousal rush through him. He can very nearly feel the warmth and callouses of Obi-Wan’s fingers as though they were wrapped around Anakin’s own cock, the curl of heat along his spine as his master spins toward orgasm.

When the pleasure crests, Anakin pushes too far and Obi-Wan’s aware of him, head turning and eyes flying open even as his hand seems to move of its own accord, twisting sharply and bringing him to an orgasm that punches the breath from Anakin’s lungs even as Obi-Wan lets out a hoarse cry, followed by a heavy silence.

“Pada—Anak—“

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin says in a rush before turning and sprinting toward his room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, breathless.

He’s always known, in a roundabout way, that his master is an attractive man. He’s watched enough men and women throw themselves at him over the years. To no effect. He’s never heard of Obi-Wan taking a lover, had thought, perhaps, his master had chosen to follow a celibate path. Even thought him sexless, at times.

But seeing Obi-Wan tonight, spread out before him, like a feast of flesh, sweat shining on his skin, cultured voice roughened by arousal….

With a groan, Anakin throws his head back against the door, opens his trousers and reaches inside to grasp his cock, stroking it twice and coming hard to the image of his master burned into his mind.


End file.
